


Something Wasn't Right

by miserablekings



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, idrk what im going to do with this, pc andy - Freeform, thats only if ppl want me to continue, this is goign to b angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserablekings/pseuds/miserablekings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is jumping through time in one second, and the next second he’s fallen behind a bar sometime in the late 60’s early 70’s, drugs, sex and addiction. All over again. But was he supposed to meet Ianto Jones here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wasn't Right

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a prompt list; it's dumb and sad. and I don't even know if it's going to have multiple chapters or not.

“Agh..” Jack cried, he ripped off his vortex manipulator. It had burned out, that meant wherever he was right now he was stuck, until the Doctor showed up, hopefully sooner than later. 

Jack lifted his nose into the air and smelt it, the smell of piss, alcohol and racism. He knew right away he was in the late 60’s early 70’s. He never particularly liked either of those times, had been ripped off by loads of drug dealers and gotten into many fights with homophobes in bars. 

“Oi mate, waiting for a blowjob.” Laughed some passerby, Jack heard the slurred Welsh accent. Jack just shook his head and followed the prick into the pub. 

Inside there was a band that had set up on stage, they were doing their soundcheck. Jack couldn’t really see the faces of the band members, he turned around and ordered a drink. Some people glanced at him with weird looks on their faces. Jack thought maybe there was something on his face, then he looked down at his outfit. He still had on the leather pants, vest and white t. 

“Hello, Crickhowell, we are Street Echoes. This is a song called ‘Outer Limits’.” Said the lead singer, he held his guitar close to himself. The young man was beautiful, he had on a green button up shirt and high wasted pants. It was very posh, but when the band started to play Jack was surprised by that gritty voice from the singer. 

“We met in fancy dress, that’s how it was meant to be;  
But I was never prepared,  
To cope with all your idiosyncrasies.”

When the song had stopped, they played a few more. Jack knew one was a cover but the other could have been original. The band finally finished up, the lead singer hopped down from the stage and made his way over to the bar, he saddled right up to Jack and called over the bartender. 

“Gin ‘nd tonic, please Jon.” He asked politely, his Welsh accent was almost as thick as the cardigan he’d slipped on. Jack couldn’t believe he was wearing that in here, it had only gotten hotter. 

“Aren’t you a little bit hot?” Jack called over the other band who had started to play. The singer turned and looked at Jack. 

“Are you flirting with me?” He replied, Jack blushed and shook his head. 

“No no, I meant your sweater it’s very thick.” Jack motioned, the singer looked amused.  
“You’re not convincing me you aren’t hitting on me.” He told Jack, who looked flabbergasted. 

“Well I mean, even if I was you would probably take me round back and beat the shit out of me.” Jack mentioned, he took a sip of his Lager. 

“Eh, not me in particular. My cousin on me mum’s side is gay. Don’t see to much wrong with it.” He countered nonchalantly. 

Jack raised an eyebrow, “So you aren’t afraid of me hitting on you then?” 

“No… Should I?” The singer chided, Jack just grinned. 

“Captain Jack Harkness…” Jack introduced, the singer raised an eyebrow at him this time. 

“Jones, Ianto Jones.” Ianto responded, “What’s the Captain for?”

“Just a title here I guess.” Jack answered, he looked away from Ianto’s face briefly. 

“Well Jack, my band mates and I have some blow. Care to join?” Ianto muttered, he winked at Jack. 

“It’s the 70’s why not.” Jack commented and followed Ianto out to the alley he’d fallen into. 

As Jack followed Ianto, he had a strange feeling in his gut. Like something was off. That this shouldn’t be happening, as if the universe had changed his timeline. Or that Ianto Jones was just a bad idea.


End file.
